


Only If For A Night

by TerribleAndRed



Series: The Witch and The Bitch [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Butch/Femme, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Ending, Dancing, Dress Up, Dresses, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feels, Femslash, Fleetwood Mac, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones-esque, Gen, Girls Kissing, High School, High School sex, House Lannister, House Tyrell, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Hair, M/M, Magical Girls, Making Out, Meet the Family, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Music, OTP Feels, Other, POV Cersei, POV Female Character, POV Melisandre of Asshai, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Prom, Prom Queen, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queer Character, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Short Hair, Slow Dancing, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, Suits, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Wine, Witches, Women Being Awesome, ear biting, f/f - Freeform, hard femme, lesbian love, m/m - Freeform, romantic, same-sex relationship, school sex, senior prom, soft butch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: Part of the modern AU Melsi High School series "The Witch and the Bitch." Prom is for commoners, and girlfriends Cersei and Melisandre are above gracing prom with their presence. Or so they think. Get ready for gay prom feels.





	Only If For A Night

“This isn’t even English, what the fuck is this?” Cersei said, arching one eyebrow while she and Melisandre lay naked in bed together, facing one another. “Can I turn this off?” “No!” Melisandre insisted, squeezing Cersei’s breast playfully. “Cocteau Twins is _art_. You’re not supposed to understand what she’s saying, it’s about the atmosphere.” “You’re really pushing me with your weird tastes, but I have to admit, this is good sex music” Cersei replied, and slyly smiled at Mel before moving her head under the covers to begin eating Mel out. Just as she did so, the girls heard a knock on the door. Cersei ignored the knock and began to bring her lips to Mel’s vagina, but then the knock became louder and more insistent. “It’s your father. Come out at this very instant!” “Shit,” Cersei swore, bringing herself up over the covers as Mel pouted. They knew the routine; Mel dove out of the covers and hid under the bed as Cersei turned the music off and quickly buttoned a blazer over her bare chest and slipped on ripped jeans. Her short, dyed dark brown hair falling around her face, she pushed a strand behind her ear, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

“Father.” Tywin looked at his tomboy daughter with disapproval, but Cersei was past caring what he thought of her dressing and looking like she wanted to look and not like the golden-haired princess he wanted her to be. “Your senior prom is tomorrow night and I hear you have no intention of going.” “Um no, why would I? Those commoners don’t deserve my presence.” Cersei and Mel had planned to spend the night in watching horror movies together instead, which would certainly be less scary than having to watch that smirking whore Margaery Tyrell be crowned prom queen. Tywin grimaced. “You’re a _Lannister_. I fund half of Westeros High’s activities. It’s your responsibility to be there. Looking suitable, with a suitable date.” Cersei rolled her eyes, “Father…you’re not even going to be here, you’re leaving for a business trip tonight...” He cut her off. “I’ve arranged everything with Mace Tyrell. Loras Tyrell will be here at 6pm tomorrow to escort you”—Mel stifled a laugh from under the bed; Cersei could demolish that twink with a glare— “and his sister Margaery will be there to accompany Jaime. The Tyrells are the most important investors in Lannister, Inc. and keeping the allegiance strong is of the utmost importance.” Cersei snorted. “What about the happiness of your own children? Shouldn’t that be most important? You know I’m in a relationship. And we don’t want to gallivant with all the losers at Westeros.” Tywin glared at her “Your brother Jaime has already agreed to the deal, and if you don’t, I have no qualms about freezing your access to your checking and savings account.” Cersei’s skin grew pale. Her brother was a coward, as always, and now she had to submit as well. “I see you understand. You will go to the prom with Loras Tyrell looking…” he gave her messy appearance, shaggy hair falling into her eyes and tattoo on her wrist, a one-over, “a classy and pristine representative of our family. There are some gowns for you to choose from downstairs. Feminine, beautiful gowns. I’ll be out of town, but Aunt Genna will be coming over to help you prepare.”

“Aunt Genna!” This gave Cersei hope; Aunt Genna was the coolest aunt a girl could want, and spent most of her time when visiting their house drinking and throwing shade at her brother Tywin. Aunt Genna would be on her side. She even had met Mel and was supportive of their relationship. “I leave tonight, and your aunt arrives tomorrow morning. And please consider going to a proper stylist instead of letting that...degenerate tramp butcher your hair again.” Cersei self-consciously ran her fingers through her mop of short hair. “So you understand. Good. I must get ready to pack.” As Tywin walked away, Cersei mumbled, “great talking to you as always, father” and gave him the middle finger behind his back.

Mel emerged from under the bed as Cersei closed the door. “I guess I should go home, so you can start choosing a gown and getting ready,” she said, with a sad look on her face. Cersei looked at her defiantly. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way around this. Loras Tyrell wants nothing to do with me and everything to do with having Renly Baratheon’s dick in his ass, and Aunt Genna is chill. I’ll ditch once I get there, and then we’ll have movie night.” “I don’t know, Cers,” Mel sighed, “I don’t want your savings and checking accounts getting frozen.” “They won’t. I’ll make an appearance and smile, and then get the fuck out, okay?” Cersei took Melisandre’s face in her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, Mel said “Okay. Text me when you’re going to ditch and I’ll meet you outside school.” There was no way Westeros High’s resident Weird Goth Chick would go to prom; the words “Melisandre” and “prom” in a sentence together were laughable. “Of course I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “See you tomorrow babe.” They kissed again, before Mel put her clothes back on and climbed out Cersei’s window to leave.

Cersei walked downstairs with trepidation, dreading to see the girly dresses her father had picked out for her. They were laid out on the dining room table, and Cersei cringed. So many _ruffles_ ! Out of the lot, one one wasn’t completely atrocious: a long, deep blue gown that had an interesting array of pins and brooches sewn into the top ( [ https://way2enjoy.com/lena-headey/3265664 ](https://way2enjoy.com/lena-headey/3265664) ). _I can live with this_ , Cersei thought, taking it in her arms and bringing it up to her room.

Cersei was already dressed when Aunt Genna arrived the next afternoon. She heard Jaime open the door to greet her, and Genna saying “How handsome you look in your tux! You lion, you!” She could imagine Jaime hugging Aunt Genna, her giant breasts squeezing his face, and laughed. Nervously, she left her room feeling self conscious in the girly dress. “Look at you! A vision!” Aunt Genna said as Cersei descended the stairs. She certainly did look pretty, having quickly combed her hair and tucked it behind her ears and put on some light makeup. This sham event wasn’t worth much more effort than that. Aunt Genna ran up to Cersei and squeezed her into one of her smothering hugs and smoothed Cersei’s hair from the back as Jaime, indeed very handsome in his tuxedo, looked on. “I don’t care what your father says. The short dark hair suits you. Really brings out those cheekbones and that jawline! You don’t need a big golden mane to be a lioness.” Cersei beamed. “Thanks, Aunt Genna. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.” “And, oh!” Genna said, examining Cersei’s wrist with its “hear me roar” tattoo in delicate cursive, “the family motto! Your father must have been appalled, but I love it. I love seeing you become your own woman, sweetie. Your mother would be proud of you, I know it.” Cersei tried not to blush, and squeezed Genna’s arm. In many ways, Genna was the supportive mother Cersei never had, but she still wanted her mother alive and in her life more than anything. She hoped her mother would love her for who she was.  

Genna led the twins into the wine cellar and pulled out a bottle. “This is a good one!” she said, pouring them each a glass. “To House Lannister!” “To House Lannister!” the twins repeated, and took a sip—well, Cersei took more than a sip, downing the whole glass of wine in one gulp. “Calm down, dear” Genna said, stroking her arm. “Tonight will be a lot better than you expect.” Cersei rolled her eyes. “Nope, I’m going to meet a lot more wine before I leave the house with Loras fucking Tyrell.” Genna smiled knowingly, and Jaime laughed. “I don’t want to go with Margaery Tyrell either. Not when she’s sitting in the bleachers watching Brienne Tarth during basketball practice and then making out with her by the lockers afterwards. She has her eyes on a different blonde basketball player.” Cersei smirked. _So she’s one of us too, who would’ve thought?_ Right as Jaime finished his sentence, the doorbell rang. “I’ll go greet your dates and bring them inside,” Genna said, as the twins looked at one another with annoyance and walked into the living room, where they sat slouched over on the couch. Genna’s voice rang out from the front entrance, “children, be polite and greet your dates!” Cersei sighed with annoyance and walked slowly to the front door.

And there she was. Not Loras Tyrell, but Melisandre, as Cersei had never seen her before. Yes, Mel always wore red, but she’d never be able to afford a dress this glamorous and expensive. The ethereal, floaty, mermaid-like red dress exposed her shoulders, hugging her curvaceous body in front while falling into a long cape that trailed onto the floor behind her ([ https://www.devilnight.co.uk/wedding/4139-red-off-the-shoulder-lace-mermaid-gothic-wedding-dress-with-shawl.html ](https://www.devilnight.co.uk/wedding/4139-red-off-the-shoulder-lace-mermaid-gothic-wedding-dress-with-shawl.html)). With a wreath of black roses in her tumbling crimson hair, like the goth she was, Melisandre looked exquisite. But Cersei was startled “What are you doing here?” Mel smiled shyly and looked down at the floor as Genna explained, “Olenna Tyrell and I go way back. She was like a big sister to me when I was at Westeros High, all the way back in the dragon ages, and we’ve always stayed in touch. She lets Loras and Margerey be themselves completely and says what she has to say to please Tywin, but she and I had another plan worked out the whole time. No way would we let our beloved ones have senior prom be a bad night.” “In that case, I’m peacing out to Bronn’s house to pregame. Adios!” Jaime dashed out.

“Mel,” Cersei said, shifting her gaze to the beautiful girl whose head was shyly downcast, “why would you possibly want to go to prom? Your dress is so beautiful, but how did you get it?” “Your aunt is very generous. She found it for me. And I made something for you. You look beautiful in that dress, Cers, but that’s not you.” Mel placed a bag in Cersei’s hand, and Cersei smiled when she saw what was inside. Mel was a talented seamstress, and she knew Cersei’s style perfectly. “I’m going to run upstairs and get changed, and then I’ll be back down, okay?” “Okay,” Mel said, “but we’re not skipping and doing a movie night. I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing.” Cersei sighed, “if you insist,” and ran upstairs.

Genna and Melisandre sat in the living room, chatting and drinking wine when they looked up to see Cersei descend the stairs. Cersei as she really was, not who Tywin wanted her to be. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and smokey black eyeshadow that made their green irises pop. Her asymmetrical hair was tucked behind her ear on one side, and fell forwards onto her chin on the longer side([ http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/lena-headey-heads-to-jimmy-kimmel-live-_10.jpg ](http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/lena-headey-heads-to-jimmy-kimmel-live-_10.jpg) ) . On top, she wore a button-down white shirt with a black tie tied in a ribbon around the collar with a slim-fitting black suit jacket ( [ https://imgur.com/gallery/GSnEaBN ](https://imgur.com/gallery/GSnEaBN) ). On the bottom, she wore a tight leather miniskirt ( [ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/472103973413287605 ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/472103973413287605) ) and black stilettos with laces that twined up her ankles. She smiled at Mel, and Mel blushed. _R’hllor, how I want her to step on me in those heels_ , Mel thought to herself, and the red ruby at her throat flashed with arousal. “Now _that_ is a lioness” Aunt Genna said, beaming. “Let me get a photo of you lovely ladies together.” Cersei groaned, but Mel pulled her arm towards her, and Cersei’s steely gaze softened as Mel wrapped her arms around her. Genna snapped a picture of them at this moment, and as the two girls kissed, Cersei in Mel’s arms still. “Is that enough? Are we finished?” Cersei asked, impatiently. “One more! You two are just the cutest!” Genna insisted, and Cersei moved so that she held Mel in her arms as Genna photographed them kiss. Genna took a few more photos to capture the elaborate train of Mel’s dress, as Cersei rubbed her fingers over Mel’s ass.

A honk rang from outside. “That’s the limo,” Genna said, and opened the door for Cersei and Mel. As they exited, Cersei paused at the doorway and turned to Aunt Genna. “Thanks for this,” she said. “Of course, sweetie! Anything to piss my brother off, with that stick up his ass” Genna replied, and took another sip of wine as she waved goodbye to the girls entering the limo. Inside, Mel looked around in wonder. A parentless girl raised in various foster homes, she’d never imagined such luxury. Cersei pulled out a bottle of champagne from underneath the seat. “To making prom gay as fuck,” she said, and raised her glass. Mel repeated, “to making prom gay as fuck,” and they clinked glasses and took a sip. Before they knew it, the bottle was almost empty, and the car arrived at Westeros High. They were fashionably late—Cersei always was—so they entered alone, free from the hustle and bustle of overeager heteros taking pictures outside when prom began. As they entered the gymnasium holding hands, Cersei rolled her eyes when she heard what was playing. “Good god...we shouldn’t have come here, if I have to hear that ‘I’m in love with your body’ bullshit one more time I’ll burn this place to the ground!” Mel shook her head, adding “shame, shame, let me go talk to DJ Hodor for a sec.” Mel dashed over to try to talk some sense into the go-to school DJ—not the brightest bulb in the world, so he was easily suggestible—as Cersei locked eyes with Margerey Tyrell across the room, on the arm of her date Robert Baratheon. They were the expected Prom Queen and King, so it was expected of them to go together. But Cersei noticed Margaery’s eyes dart to the back of the dance floor, where Brienne sat sullen and alone, drinking punch. As much as Cersei hated Margaery, she found herself giving her archnemesis a polite nod when they locked eyes, which Margaery returned before Robert pulled her closer to the stage.

Mel returned to Cersei’s side and squeezed her hand and the crowd grew silent as Principal Aerys Targaryen, who everyone called “The Mad Principal” for being such a nutcase, entered the stage. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the time of the night we’ve all been waiting for! It’s time to announce our Prom King and Queen!” The crowd burst into applause, except for a few people including Cersei and Melisandre, and Asha Greyjoy and their date, the principal’s pretty daughter Daenerys. Robert’s younger brother Renly stood sullenly to the side with his date Loras. The gays of Westeros wanted nothing to do with this heterosexual nonsense. On the sidelines, Jaime and his bro friends cheered, knowing their boy Robert would be crowned king. The Principal had two boxes in front of him. “First up, we will announce Prom King. I will select the King and Queen’s name from each of these boxes. And the King is…” his hand fumbled through the box, looking confused, and some in the crowd began to laugh; the Mad Principal was acting nutty again. “Um...there’s no slip of paper in here. Vice Principal Selmy, didn’t you have all the votes tallied in my office?” Barristan Selmy lept onstage. “I did, but I didn’t count them.” He looked into the box. “It looks like all the ballots went missing! I’m so sorry, students. We’ll get this sorted out while we announce the Queen.” The crowd grumbled in confusion, but Mel smiled as she turned to Cersei and whispered in her ear, “luckily I snuck inside the Principal’s office before he could tally the votes, and those slips of paper declaring Robert king are just a pile of ash in the wind somewhere now. That piece of shit deserves no glory.” Cersei beamed, “my little pyromaniac,” and bit Mel’s ear, which made Mel moan with pleasure.

Principal Targaryen rifled through the second box and pulled out a slip of paper before reading from it. “Let’s everyone congratulate this year’s prom queen, Miss Cersei Lannister!” Cersei froze; she’d always dreamt of being prom queen growing up, but since meeting Mel, she’d stopped caring what anyone thought of her, and her androgynous look certainly didn’t fit the prom Queen mold. This was supposed to be Margaery Tyrell’s title! She glared at Mel. “I didn’t have anything to do with this, I swear to R’hllor!” Mel insisted, “Just get up there.” Cersei hesitantly walked onstage in the silent room. No one particularly liked her, which was fair since she had called probably everyone in the room besides Mel “a cunt” at some point, so she had no idea how she’d garnered enough votes, except perhaps out of fear. Principal Targaryen placed the crown on Cersei’s head, and even though her outfit was unlike any typical Prom Queen’s, the crown suited her perfectly. Mel smiled at her from the audience, and Cerei smiled back at her. “Since there’s no prom king” Cersei began to announce—Principal Targaryen cut in, “You don’t need to make a speech,” “let me talk or I’ll have you strangled in your sleep,” Cersei said calmly, and the Mad Principal was reduced to silence—”I’d like to invite my King to join me. Get up here, Mel.” Mel blushed, and the crowd murmured with excitement over this bizarre situation. The crowd parted to make way for Mel to walk up to the stage, her dress’ long red train tailing behind her. Cersei held out her hand, and helped Mel up. “I believe the Prom Queen and King are supposed to have a dance, yes?” she asked, more as a statement than a question, and glared at DJ Hodor. He quickly got out a record and played something that Cersei didn’t expect. The keyboard notes tinkled, and Cersei grabbed Melisandre’s slender waist as Stevie Nicks then sang, “ _wait a minute baby, stay with me a while, said you’d give me light but you never told me about the fire_ ”. Fleetwood Mac’s “Sara” was the song that Cersei and Mel had first kissed to in Cersei’s room almost a year ago, when Cersei was still fucking Jaime and constantly twirling her then-long golden hair, nervously trying to deny her attraction to women. It was this song that had brought them together, and now it played again as they stood onstage together in front of all of Westeros High and its staff. “How is DJ Hodor playing our song?” Cersei asked Mel. Mel smiled slyly at her, “I had some words with him. Telling someone the Night that Will Never End will come if they don’t listen to me is always effective.”

“ _Drowning in the sea of love, where everyone would love to drown_ ” The two girls clasped one another and danced, and after the crowd’s stunned silence, they began to dance with one another too, softly and sweetly. The silver-haired Targaryen girl and Asha nuzzled their noses facing one another in a slow dance, Renly and Loras kissed, and Jaime, Robert, and the sports bros awkwardly shuffled, with Margaery and Brienne nowhere to be seen.

  
_Within the wings of a storm_  
_I think I had met my match_

Cersei and Mel left the stage and jumped into the crowd to continue dancing, Cersei’s crown gleaming under the spotlight that shone on them, and the black roses in Mel’s hair illuminated by the light. They held closely onto one another as they danced and whispered along with the words into one another’s ears:

 _Said, Sara_  
_You're the poet in my heart_  
_Never change_  
_Never stop_  
_But now it's gone_  
_It doesn't matter what for_  
_But when you build your house_  
_Then call me home_

When Stevie sang “ _hold on, the night is coming,_ ” Mel stroked behind Cersei’s ears, and Cersei grabbed Mel’s ass as Mel smiled and leaned in for a kiss. But then, Cersei felt a tap on her shoulder. Annoyed to be taken out of her romantic moment, she turned around in frustration to see none other than Margaery Tyrell. “I just want you to know it was me,” she said. “What was you?” Cersei smirked, and tilted her head to the right, as Mel placed her hand on her hip. “The votes. I admire you, you know. I know you can’t stand me, but I respect you. So I voted for you, and people followed me.” As they tend to do” Cersei replied, arching an eyebrow, “I don’t need your pity.” “And you don’t have it. You have my respect. I see how much you’ve changed over the last year, how much freer you seem to express yourself, and I think that’s ballsy. So congrats, queen.” She extended a hand. Cersei paused and then returned the handshake. “Thanks. Now go back to the ladies’ room with Brienne. Your post-sex hair is a mess and your eyeshadow has gotten so smeared that it look like you got beat up. Go back to your bathroom-stall pussy-eating.” Margaery gave a smirk of her own as they released their handshake, and flounced off. Cersei and Mel looked at one another and laughed, then kissed. They were royalty, only if for a night.

 _I'd go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere_  
_Ask me and I'm there_  
_Ask me and I'm there, I care_


End file.
